The Friend
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Gumball and Darwin are to find Anais a friend due to the girl's inability to make any. Will she be able to make a friend with or without her brothers' help or will she just be a lonely know-it-all?


**A/N: Another Gumball story that a friend of mine and I discussed as a possible episode for season 3. We both agree that Anais really needs an episode about her, besides like The Quest or The Goons. We also thought it would be nice if she had a friend, we don't really see her with anyone besides her family. Read & Review! Enjoy, my readers! **

* * *

><p>"Sleepover! Sleepover! Sleepover!" Gumball and Darwin chanted as they rushed downstairs with pillows in their arms and toothbrushes.<p>

Anais heard them and looked up from her book. "Where are you guys going tonight?"

"Sleepover at Tobais's house." Gumball told her.

"It's gonna be AWESOME!" Darwin beamed.

"I thought you guys hated Tobais...?" Anais raised an eyebrow.

"No way, Tobais is my best friend next to Darwin!" Gumball announced.

"And Tobias is my best friend!" Darwin said, grinning proud.

Gumball looked at him. "I thought I was your best friend?"

"You are!"

"You didn't say it!"

"Say what?"

"That I'm your best friend!"

"You are my best friend."

"Yeah, but-" Gumball was getting a migraine. "Whatever, let's just wait outside for Mom to take us to Tobias' house."

Darwin nodded, then went outside with Gumball. Anais watched them leave and she heaved a clearly sad sigh. She then heard her mother talking and decided to see her.

"Yes, Ursula, I just said the same thing to Gumball the other day," Nicole said on the phone, then heard the boys outside. "I better go, Gumball and Darwin have a sleepover. See you bright and early tomorrow, we can have a coffee." she hung up, then turned in surprise to see Anais. "Oh, sweetie, you scared me!"

"Sorry, Mom..." Anais sighed. "Who were you on the phone with?"

"Just my work friend, Ursula," Nicole explained proudly. "She was a new worker just last week, and we're already friends! Isn't that great news?"

Anais faked a smile. "Yeah, sure..."

Nicole got down on one knee to match her daughter's height. "Sweetie, I sense some kind of trouble in you... Do you wanna talk about it."

Suddenly the car horn was heard. Nicole stood up to see Gumball and Darwin in the car, honking the horn anxiously to go to the sleepover with Tobias.

Nicole sighed. "Okay, never mind, it'll have to wait. Have a good evening, Anais." she then left the front door.

Anais sighed, watching her leave. She then sat on the couch as her father next to her, fast asleep, even though he had a wrestling match on. Anais rolled her eyes, took the remote, and put on her favorite program.

"Welcome to the Daisy the Donkey Show!" the pink donkey called in a girly tone of voice. "Today's show is about friendship!"

"Friendssssship!" a green snake named Sally added.

"Frienship..." Anais voice cracked as tears were coming to her eyes.

"Sally is my best friend!" Daisy beamed.

"And Daissssy isssss my bessst friend!" Sally added.

"We do everything together, and you can have a best friend too, boys and girls!" Daisy looked into the camera.

"I can?" Anais asked, her child-like nature coming back as she was talking to the television, though it couldn't actually communicate with her.

"Sure you can!" Daisy answered after a long pause. "Everyone has a best friend and it can be anyone you want! Unless if you're a robot, robots don't have feelings like you and me. I have feelings. You have feelings. Go out there and make a friend!"

Anais grew determined and stood up in the couch. "I will, Daisy! I'll make you proud!"

"That's the spirit!" Daisy chirped. "Now, let's sing the friendship song!"

A tune came on as Daisy and Sally rocked their heads back and forth.

* * *

><p>Later on, Nicole came home.<p>

"Oh, Anais, you'e still here," Nicole came, surprised to still see her daughter in the living room. "Why don't you go play with one of your friends since Gumball and Darwin are with Tobias?"

"But Mom, I don't have any friends..." Anais spoke up.

"Don't be silly, sweetie! You have loads of friends like Daisy!"

"Mom, she's a doll..."

"Oh, right, there's um... Uhh... How about that one kid who...? Umm..."

Anais looked at her mother.

"Alright, you don't have any friends." Nicole said, trying not to sound like a horrible person by saying that.

Anais sighed and looked down. "Mom, how can I make friends? Not even Daisy can help me!"

Nicole hummed in thought. She then thought of something and decided to use the tactic for tomorrow when Gumball and Darwin would be home from Tobias's house.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jackie dropped Gumball and Darwin off. They waved goodbye to Tobias and Mrs. Wilson, then started to go inside. As they did they saw their mother with a wide smile, which frightened them.<p>

"Uhh... Mom?" Gumball looked at her, nervously.

"Hi, sweeties, I need a favor." Nicole said, a little creepily.

"What did we do!?" Darwin cried.

"You didn't do anything, sweeties," Nicole said calmly. "I just want you two to spend some time with your little sister. She doesn't have any friends and you all should spend some nice, quality, big brother little sister time."

"Do we have to?" Darwin asked.

"Yes, and if you don't, I'll talk Principal Brown into giving you detention after school for three hours." Nicole threatened.

Gumball sighed in aggravation. "Fine..."

"They agree, Anais, honey!" Nicole called back.

Anais ran in, cheerfully with her Daisy doll. "Alright, I'm ready to make a friend, you guys!"

"To the park!" Darwin proclaimed like a superhero.

* * *

><p>At the park, there were a lot of kids around Anais's age. Gumball, Darwin and Anais are in the center while a lot of kids are on the swings, climbing the jungle gym or monkey bars, some are on the rocking back and forth rides, and one kid is happily going up and down the slide over and over. It's a very happy day to be a kid.<p>

"Okay, Anais, these kids are little like you," Gumball mentored like he usually would to Darwin. "Try doing what they do. It's the easiest way to fit into a social group."

"Uhh... Okay..." Anais walked from them, then saw two kids that resembled a pail and shovel, making a sandcastle. "Hey, kids, my name is Anais, can I create a sand fortress as a bonding activity in this social ritual?" she used adult vocabulary due to her intelligence.

The kids looked at her, confused.

"What did she say?" the shovel asked.

"I dunno, but I didn't like the way she said it!" the pail growled.

They both then started to attack her and fling sand at her.

"Ow, hey! Cut it out!" Anais winced.

"Okay maybe we should tell her to not talk like a college professor?" Gumball shrugged to his goldfish brother.

"Anais is very sophisticated." Darwin nodded in agreement.

Anais came over, her eyes turning pink as herself as she was coated in sand. "Any better ideas?"

"Why don't you try sharing something special?" Darwin suggested. "I love sharing my food with you guys!"

"Okay, I'll try this sandwich Mom packed me." Anais took out a random sandwich that seemed to had been in Daisy's zipped coat, she then walked over to a blue egg boy known as Billy. "Excuse me, would you like to share with me?"

"Sharing?" Billy sounded delighted. "Okay! Gimme that doll!"

"WHAT!? No, I meant this sandwich!"

"I want the doll." Billy took the donkey doll from Anais.

"That's _mine_!"

"You wanted to share..."

"You asked for it!"

Anais then started to attack Billy for taking her Daisy Donkey doll. Gumball and Darwin looked in horror, seeing that Nicole's anger had rubbed off on the little girl.

"I'm not looking forward to when Anais hits puberty..." Gumball shuddered.

"Maybe it'll only be once a month!" Darwin chirped.

Billy screamed as he was flying across the playground and landed, and got stuck in between a tire swing. Anais breathed heavily, then frowned as she looked at the other kids get scared of her.

"I might as well just forget it," Anais hung her head, sighing sadly. "I'll never make a friend..."

"Anais, don't give up!" Gumball cried. "I uhh... Have a lot of faith in you!"

"You're just saying that so Mom doesn't get Principal Brown to give you detention."

"Well, yeah... But..."

"Just face it, Gumball, I'm not ever going to make a friend... No one will want to be my friend."

"I'll be your friend." a sweet, young voice said.

Anais and Gumball raised their heads. They turned to see a young peanut shell with arms and legs and antlers. She looked like a smaller version of Penny.

"Hey, I know you, you're Penny's sister!" Gumball pointed out.

"Yes, I am," the young peanut smiled. "Anais, I'll be your friend."

"You will?" Anais turned to her, delighted. "Why?"

"I always wanted to be your friend, but I was too shy to ask you... I thought someone as smart as you would have loads of friends."

"No, no one really wanted to be my friend, I don't know why though... I guess because I study too much that I never really thought of a social life."

"Well, look no more, I'll be your friend!"

"Yay! Thanks, uhh... What's your name, Penny's sister?"

"Teresa." the peanut smiled that someone asked for her name.

"Okay, Teresa, we're gonna be best friends!" Anais smiled and hugged the younger peanut.

"Awesome, now that Teresa and Anais are friends, maybe Penny will come over too!" Gumball whispered in delight.

"Another happy ending." Darwin smiled to the blue cat.


End file.
